


hallway weather

by alucioles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, i swear this is happy ending, it may makes you cringe, sorry for that
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucioles/pseuds/alucioles
Summary: "How do you know that it's Christmas again?""It is the same dish my Mom made over the years and ... your presence."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	hallway weather

**Author's Note:**

> the title and summary ( with a small change ) are all credit to niki's latest song, dont forget to give it a listen! <3

Mingyu selalu merayakan natal sebagai anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kecil dalam rumah yang tetap terasa hangat meski terletak di daerah pesisir Jakarta, angin laut yang membawa aroma ikan hasil pancingan sang Ayah terus berhembus hingga Ibu terpaksa menutup seluruh bukaan yang ada agar tidak mengganggu indera penciuman dan merusak acara makan malam bersama ketiganya.

Di ruang tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dan ruang makan, antara kardus berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang harus Ibu jual di pasar keesokan harinya, ketiganya duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar dengan diameter tidak lebih dari delapanpuluh sentimeter. 

Sama seperti serial TV _Home Alone_ yang selalu menemani natal kebanyakan keluarga, Ibunya pun memiliki cara berbeda untuk membuat natal mereka terasa spesial dengan hidangan sup ikan kuah kuning yang selalu hadir setiap tanggal 25 Desember sebagai menu makan malam mereka.

“Ini potongan paling besar buat Mingyu.” Ibu mengeluarkan sendok dan mengaduk isi masakannya untuk memberikan bagian tubuh ikan pada anaknya yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun. “Makan yang banyak, nanti biar Mingyu bisa tumbuh besar ngelebihin Ayah.”

Ayah tertawa sembari mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan Mingyu lalu menunggu sang istri memberikan bagian ikan lain untuk dirinya. 

“Ayah juga dapet bagian banyak dagingnya nih, pasti capek abis mancing semaleman.” Kemudian Ibu mengambil piring Ayah lalu mulai menuang banyak kuah dan memberi satu potongan ikan yang Mingyu lihat sama besarnya dengan miliknya.

“Terus Ibu makan apa?” Mingyu bertanya saat melihat hidangan utama mereka tinggal tersisa beberapa sayuran dan bagian ekor ikan yang penuh duri.

“Ini ada kepala ikan, _tuh!_ ” seru Ibu dengan semangat sembari mengaduk kembali isi sup dan mengangkat bagian ikan yang tersisa. “Mingyu ‘kan tau Ibu paling suka kepalanya.”

Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, kembali merasakan suasana yang ikut menghangat saat ia mendengar suara kembang api yang meletus di udara.

Sepertinya itu berasal dari komplek perumahan orang kaya yang berada tidak jauh dari tepi pantai.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Mingyu tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa dengki, ia senang dapat merayakan natal dengan sang Ayah dan Ibu walau Kakek Santa tidak pernah mampir ke rumahnya barang sekalipun.

****

**//**

Di usianya yang ke-12, Mingyu baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gereja dekat rumah mereka, selama ini ia hanya berdoa di depan tanda salip yang di pajang di kebanyakan sudut rumahnya (ia pun tidak pernah diajari bagaimana cara berdoa dengan baik dan benar, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ia lihat di acara televisi yang tayang setiap Minggu pagi), jarang sekali dirinya diajak merayakan natal di luar rumah karena kendala kendaraan dan ditambah gereja dekat rumah mereka juga biasanya akan dipenuhi sekelompok masyarakat menengah ke atas yang membuat acara khusus tanpa mengizinkan orang tanpa undangan untuk masuk.

Namun hari ini keadaan gereja berbanding terbalik dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya ada dua buah mobil di tempat parkir dan dua sepeda motor yang berjajar rapi.

Sepi. Mungkin karena ada gereja yang baru saja menyelesaikan tahap pembangunannya minggu lalu di ujung jalan dekat perempatan sehingga orang-orang lebih tertarik untuk berdoa di sana daripada harus memasuki gang agar dapat menemukan akses masuk gereja tua yang mulai tidak terurus ini.

“Aku ngga pernah liat kamu.”

Mingyu menoleh, Ayah dan Ibunya telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam untuk mengikuti misa yang sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit lalu sedangkan Mingyu masih sibuk terkagum dengan eksterior gereja yang didominasi kayu cedar berwarna cokelat tua.

“Kamu ngomong sama aku?” Tanya Mingyu dengan tampang ragu. Sebenarnya tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan sosok anak laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya saat ini, namun ia tetap bertanya untuk memastikan saja.

Sang lawan bicara memutar bola matanya jenuh. “Ya masa aku ngomong sama pintu gereja?” jawabannya terdengar datar dan tidak ada sedikitpun nada ramah yang terselip di sana.

“O-oh.” Mingyu menggangguk kikuk. “Iya, aku baru pertama kali ke gereja.”

Anak itu akhirnya menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Mingyu, meneliti dari atas hingga bawah lalu berdecak tiba-tiba. 

“Aku Wonwoo, umurku duabelas tahun. Nama kamu siapa?”

“Halo, namaku Mingyu. Umur kita sama.”

Setelah sesi perkenalan singkat itu, Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam gereja, mereka duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang yang masih kosong dan mulai mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan orang dewasa di sekitar mereka.

“Kamu tau cara berdoa?” Wonwoo berbisik di samping Mingyu saat menyadari anak laki-laki tinggi itu kembali terlihat kebingungan. 

Mingyu menggeleng cepat. “Ibu aku ngga pernah ngajarin ... aku harus gimana?”

Wajah Wonwoo kembali menunjukkan raut malas tanpa senyum sedikitpun (Mingyu yakin betul anak itu tahu banyak hal kecuali cara untuk menjadi ramah). Tanpa ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya, Wonwoo memberi gestur untuk Mingyu mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan; menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada lalu menunduk.

“Imamnya lagi mimpin ekaristi, kamu cuma perlu nunduk aja kalo emang ngga paham apa-apa.”

Dan Mingyu mengikuti segala arahan yang Wonwoo berikan hingga sang pemimpin misa memberi berkat pulang terakhir.

“ _Amen._ ”

Mingyu membuka salah satu matanya, melirik Wonwoo yang terlihat serius dengan doanya dan mau tidak mau Mingyu yang tidak paham apapun hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

“ _Amen._ ”

****

**//**

Wonwoo ternyata sering mampir ke gereja tua depan gang, hampir tiap hari Minggu pagi Mingyu akan melihat sosok anak laki-laki berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut hitam yang kelewat rapi dan pakaian mahal yang selalu harum.

Berbanding jauh dengan Mingyu yang datang dengan wajah basah (akibat mencuci muka dengan terburu-buru agar Wonwoo tidak bisa membedakan mana jejak keringat dan mana air keran), pakaiannya pun tidak lebih baik dari Wonwoo; kaus oblong lusuh dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Saat ia berdiri di samping Wonwoo untuk menyapa anak itu, Mingyu bisa merasakan jenjang yang ada di antara mereka.

( Ibunya pernah membahas hal itu.

Tentang bagaimana orang kaya akan selalu tercium seperti aroma taman bunga,

dan orang miskin seperti mereka hanya akan menjadi ejekan karena aroma amis ikan yang keluar setiap mereka lewat. )

Kini umurnya telah menginjak tigabelas tahun, dan bertemu dengan Wonwoo, si anak orang kaya yang tak pernah sekalipun menyombongkan status sosialnya, telah menjadi kebiasaan baru semenjak natal tahun lalu.

“Natal tahun ini kamu minta apa?” Wonwoo membuka percakapan setelah misa mingguan telah selesai dilaksanakan. Karena ia datang ke gereja bersama supirnya, maka Wonwoo mendapat lebih banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu berpikir, setiap natal ia tidak pernah meminta apapun pada Tuhan, ia hanya akan menikmati malam dengan sop ikan kuah kuning yang Ibunya buat tanpa ada pohon natal, kue kering atau hadiah karena sang Ayah pernah berkata kalau Santa membenci pantai sehingga Mingyu tidak akan dititipkan hadiah apapun setiap natal.

_Toh, Mingyu juga tidak pernah mau percaya akan kebedaraan kakek berjubah merah dan janggut putih yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada badut pasar malam._

“Sup ikan kuah kuning.”

Wonwoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya, merasa bingung dengan jawaban Mingyu.

“Kamu ngga bosen makan itu terus tiap natal?” Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu pun memberi jawaban sambil menggeleng dengan senyuman. “Engga, soalnya ikannya beda-beda tiap tahun. Kemarin bandeng, soalnya lagi murah, terus dua tahun lalu diganti tongkol. Ibu aku hebat banget, ‘kan? Bisa olah jenis ikan apa aja buat dijadiin satu menu yang sama, selalu enak lagi.”

Jawaban Mingyu ternyata jauh lebih panjang dari yang Wonwoo pikirkan hingga membuat anak itu mengangguk tanpa bisa membantah.

“Kalo aku mau sepatu roda, pasti di bawah pohon natal tahun ini bakalan ada kotak kado isi sepatu roda yang aku mau.”

“Tapi kok kamu ngga kedengeran seneng, Won.”

“Soalnya aku buka kotak itu sendirian.”

Kala itu Mingyu sadar, Kakek Santa memang benar-benar memberikan hadiah secara adil. Mungkin dirinya tidak mendapat hadiah dalam bentuk fisik seperti yang Wonwoo dapatkan tiap tahun, tapi dalam bentuk kehangatan keluarga kecilnya yang tak semua orang bisa rasakan.

****

**//**

Di tahun mereka menginjak umur limabelas tahun, Mingyu mengundang Wonwoo untuk makan malam pada hari natal di kediamannya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo bermain ke rumah Mingyu (yang ukurannya tidak lebih luas dari halaman belakang rumahnya), namun ini tetap sebuah pengalaman baru bagi Wonwoo untuk merayakan malam natal di rumah temannya itu.

“Won, ini sup ikan kuah kuning yang aku ceritain tiap tahun. Hari ini karena ada kamu, Ibu bikin pake ikan kembung loh.”

Wonwoo tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, memerhatikan bagaimana keluarga Mingyu tidak berhenti melempar candaan yang justru membuat hati Wonwoo terasa sepi. 

Bahkan di rumah sempit tanpa banyak rongga untuk bergerak pun, ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini masih bisa tertawa lepas penuh rasa bahagia.

Suka cita natal yang Wonwoo anggap komedi ternyata benar nyata adanya, namun yang ia sadari adalah hal itu tidak hadir di keluarganya yang hanya menyisakan ruang hampa dingin di hati Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo ganteng banget, ya. Ngga kaya Mingyu, mukanya _kusem_ banget keseringan main voli, Ibu sampe nyuruh dia cuci pake sabun mandi tapi anaknya ngga mau, dasar pemales.”

Rambut kemerahan khas Mingyu sontak diacak sang Ibu saat melihat anak satu-satunya itu mengeluarkan rajukan seperti bocah tiga tahun yang tidak diberi mainan.

“Ini gara-gara Wonwoo ngga ada temen main, Tante.” Wonwoo menjawab setelah menelan suapan terakhir makan malamnya, menerima tawaran air putih yang disodorkan Ayah Mingyu lalu terdiam kaku saat merasakan punggungnya ditepuk dengan ritme pelan oleh pria yang rambutnya sudah mulai beruban itu.

“Kalau Wonwoo kesepian, ke sini aja, ya, nak?”

Dalam rumah kecil di pesisir pantai yang dipenuhi aroma garam dan angin malam, Wonwoo rasakan kehangatan natal pertamanya.

****

**//**

“Won, kamu kalo berdoa di gereja itu, doain apa sih?”

Mingyu pernah bertanya sekali, saat umur mereka delapanbelas tahun dan makan malam sop ikan kuah kuning di rumah Mingyu menjadi rutinitas natal baru di kehidupan Wonwoo.

Keduanya duduk di bangku kayu yang menghadap ke arah pantai, suara ombak yang tenang dan cicitan burung gagak menemani mereka yang hendak berbagi cerita sebelum Wonwoo dijemput oleh supirnya.

“Doaku tujuh tahun lalu, doaku tiga tahun lalu, sama doaku besok beda semua, Gyu.”

“Sebutin coba.”

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu, menatap wajah temannya itu dari samping dan memerhatikan tiap garis tegas yang mulai terlihat di sana. Mingyu tumbuh dengan cepat, tujuh tahun lalu yang ia lihat hanya anak pantai bergigi taring dengan rambut berwarna kemerahan karena terbakar sinar matahari yang selalu ramai dan tidak mengerti banyak hal, kini Mingyu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, gigi taring dan rambut kemerahan itu masih ada namun lemak bayi yang tertimbun di pipinya dulu perlahan menghilang hingga rahangnya kini terbentuk jauh lebih tajam dan membuat fitur wajahnya terlihat lebih menawan dibanding Mingyu enam tahun lalu.

“Yah, malah bengong. Kenapa? Aku ganteng, ya?”

Dengusan malas keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, ia kembali menatap ke depan dan fokus pada perpotongan antara laut dan langit malam yang gelap. “Tujuh tahun lalu, aku minta arena mobil balap mainan yang besaaaar banget.”

“Terus dapet?”

“Dapet.”

Mata Mingyu membulat terkejut. “Hebat ya, kalo orang kaya doanya langsung dikabulin Tuhan.”

“Aku dapet gara-gara abis natal ‘kan ada pembagian raport, _nah_ , aku jadi juara satu di kelas. Terus Papa nanya aku mau apa, yaudah aku jawabnya sama kaya isi doaku waktu itu.” Ucap Wonwoo santai lalu membuat Mingyu berdeham dan kembali tenang di tempatnya duduk.

“Kalo doa dua tahun lalu? Itu waktu pertama kali kamu makan di rumahku, ‘kan?”

Wonwoo mengangguk tiga kali. “Aku doa ke Tuhan, semoga orang tuaku selalu sehat dan bisa balik ke rumah waktu natal dan makan malem bareng aku.”

Tidak ada respon dari Mingyu, hanya suara air laut yang menyahuti ucapan Wonwoo barusan.

“Terus kalo besok?”

Mingyu kembali angkat suara setelah keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama hampir tiga menit. Wonwoo mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng kecil. “Doaku ngga pernah terkabul lagi semenjak dua tahun lalu. Mungkin besok aku ngga doain apapun lagi.”

Seolah paham dengan kesedihan yang Wonwoo rasakan, Mingyu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memberi rangkulan dan tepukan; mirip seperti yang sering Ayahnya lakukan. Kata sang Ayah, tiap Mingyu melihat ada orang yang sedih, siapapun itu, Mingyu harus bantu mereka dengan memberi kekuataan. Tidak terlihat namun dapat dirasakan. Dengan tepukan kecil dan elusan lembut di punggung sambil membisikkan kata _apapun yang terjadi, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja._

“Kamu tahu ‘kan umat Tuhan itu banyak? Doa kamu mungkin masih ngantri, jadi tunggu aja. Besok harus tetep berdoa, ya? Kita ketemu di depan gereja kaya biasanya.”

Wonwoo akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Senyum yang paling Mingyu suka setelah senyum lebar ibunya tiap kali pulang dari pasar dengan bangkul ikan yang kosong karena habis terjual.

“Kalo senyum gitu kamu manis, Won. Kaya kucing.”

“Itu ejekan ya?”

“Iya. Eh, maksud aku engga! Itu bukan ejekan. Itu pujian.”

“Oh jadi itu ejekan?!”

“Iy— engga! Aduh! Jangan dipukul dong! Wonwoo!”

****

**//**

Umur Mingyu telah menginjak duapuluh tahun saat matanya tidak lagi menatap Wonwoo dengan binar yang sama, ia tidak lagi bisa melihat sosok anak laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan rambut klimis yang datang delapan tahun lalu untuk mengajarinya cara berdoa, ia tidak lagi menganggap Wonwoo sebagai teman masa kecil atau saudara sebaya sepeti yang orang tuanya katakan.

Wonwoo memancarkan cahaya yang berbeda dalam pandangan seorang Mingyu.

Tidak sama seperti teman seumurannya di meja kuliah, tidak sama seperti sepupu-sepupu jauhnya yang mampir sekali setahun, tidak sama seperti sahabat kecilnya yang suka bermain voli hingga lupa waktu.

Wonwoo terlihat seperti pijaran bintang dari keajaiban natal yang tidak pernah Mingyu bayangkan.

Sejak keduanya lulus bersama dari bangku SMA dan menyautkan janji tak tertulis untuk selalu datang ke gereja seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan selama ini —setiap hari Minggu pagi— sekalipun tidak ada misa mingguan (kadang berakhir dengan mereka yang sekadar datang hanya untuk berdoa). 

Mingyu sadar, di salah satu Minggu pagi yang Mingyu lupa kapan tepatnya, saat angin barat laut membuat helai kehitamannya berantakan dalam sekejap dan sosok Wonwoo tertangkap matanya dari kejauhan. Saat itu waktu seolah bergerak dalam gerakan lambat, senyum yang perlahan merekah di wajah pemuda berkacamata dengan kemeja putih polos dan jaket denim serta celana hitam itu membuat hati Mingyu berdegup tak karuan.

_Itu aneh. Jelas aneh._

Tapi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah fakta bahwa ia terlalu merindukan Wonwoo hingga bertemu dengan temannya itu pun membuat kinerja hati dan otaknya berubah tak karuan.

“Mingyu! Bengong aja sih!”

Saat itu suara berat Wonwoo terdengar begitu adiktif di telinga Mingyu hingga membuatnya hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman penuh gelisah.

Terselimuti rasa mengganjal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun.

“Gyu? Ayo, Ibu lo udah manggil loh itu.”

Mingyu mendongak kikuk, mengangguk kaku lalu kembali tersenyum canggung. “Oh, iya. Ayo.”

Dan isi kepalanya kembali berantakan setelah Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya erat menuju rumah kecil Mingyu yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak awal mereka kenal.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka secara kasat mata, selain tubuh mereka yang semakin tinggi, cara berbicara yang tidak lagi menggunakan aku-kamu dan cara pandang baru Mingyu pada sosok Wonwoo.

( _“Lo lagi jatuh cinta, sob.”_ kata teman kuliah Mingyu saat pemuda berkulit eksotis itu bercerita tentang perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya belakangan ini.

 _“Jangan gila, gue sama dia sama-sama cowo.”_ Mingyu menjawab dengan tawa terpaksa.

_“Namanya juga cinta, emang hati lo bisa milih mau sama siapa?”_

Otak Mingyu pun dipenuhi jutaan tanda tanya tanpa jawaban. )

****

**//**

“Hidup itu rumit banget ya, Gyu.” Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan di malam natal saat umur mereka akhirnya menyentuh angka duapuluh dua tahun.

Masih tidak ada yang berubah.

Di tiap tanggal 25, Wonwoo akan mampir untuk sekadar makan malam sup ikan kuah kuning buatan Ibu Mingyu yang rasanya tak pernah berubah; penuh kasih sayang dan nostalgia. 

Kini ia tak lagi peduli pada doanya empat tahun lalu, di mana ia masih berharap orang tuanya dapat meluangkan waktu barang sepuluh menit hanya untuk bercengkrama dengannya. Pupus lenyap tanpa bekas, justru Papa dan Mamanya benar-benar pindah ke luar negeri meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tinggal di rumah sebesar istana bersama asisten rumah tangga yang membludak seperti rumah penampungan.

Wonwoo tidak akan bisa dapatkan bahagia dari orang tuanya, karena itu rumah bernuansa hangat milik sebuah keluarga kecil di pesisir pantai utara selalu menjadi pelariannya dari kelam dunia.

Masih tidak ada yang berubah.

Mingyu pun tidak merasa ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Masih diam di tempat dengan rasa berdebar yang justru bertambah kuat selama dua tahun terakhir, mulut Mingyu juga masih mampu untuk tetap terjaga hingga detik di mana Wonwoo datang dengan mobil SUV hitam dan menyuruh Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam lalu dirinya menemukan tiga botol vodka yang belum pernah Mingyu lihat seumur hidupnya.

“Won, gue tau hidup emang rumit, tapi kenapa lo harus bawa alkohol? Kenapa lo nyetir sendiri? Mana Pak Herman?”

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, membuka tutup botol minuman yang ia bawa dengan susah payah lalu menuangkannya ke gelas kaca yang juga telah ia siapkan dan memberi segelas penuh minuman berwarna bening pada Mingyu yang alisnya masih bertaut bingung . “Ini kita lagi di depan gereja, malem-malem, dalem mobil berdua, minum miras lagi. Kalo keciduk warga bisa dibakar kita, jadi lo jangan banyak omong, oke?”

Mingyu menerima uluran gelas dari Wonwoo namun alisnya tidak bisa berhenti menukik tajam, bingung total dengan sosok Wonwoo yang biasa terlihat rapi dan omongannya selalu tertata kini berubah berantakan dan terus berbicara tanpa kejelasan. 

“Lo kenapa?”

“Hari ini tepat satu tahun orang tua gue pindah ke Jerman. _Hurray!_ ”

Bahkan hanya dengan bantuan penerangan dari lampu teras gereja yang remang, Mingyu dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat memerah setelah meneguk tiga gelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

“Gue ini dateng ke gereja karena apa? Lo tau ngga?”

Mingyu menaruh gelas yang diberikan Wonwoo padanya di atas dashboard mobil, dibanding ikut mabuk dan menggila bersama pemuda yang setia mengisi tiap celah kecil di otaknya, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk tetap sadar seratus persen dan mendengar segala racauan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

“Gue tuh,” Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang bergerak sembarangan untuk meraih botol kedua bahkan di saat botol pertama belum habis setengah. “ah, lo ngga asik, Gyu.” Wonwoo berbicara lebih pelan daripada bising suara AC mobil yang menyala.

“Gini ya, gue mau cerita.” Wonwoo lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya erat. “Gue tuh ngga religius, asli deh. Selama ini lo pasti mikir kalo gue nih tipe anak kesayangan pastor gereja yang hobi banget disuruh ikut Ekaristi tiap minggu, ‘kan? Mana gue sok ngajarin lo cara berdoa waktu pertama kali kita ketemu lagi.”

Mingyu mengangguk setuju, Wonwoo terlihat seperti anak laki-laki gereja yang cinta pada Tuhan dan selalu memohon pengampunan setiap keduanya duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang menghadap ke arah sosok Bapa yang mereka puja.

“Gue dateng terus berdoa itu cuma formalitas aja, biar dipuji sama orang tua gue karena mereka selalu pengen punya anak yang nurut dan rajin ibadah.” Ucapan Wonwoo yang diselingi cegukan berbau alkohol yang menyengat tidak sedikitpun membuat Mingyu kehilangan fokusnya. “Tapi liat deh akhirnya, gue udah tiap minggu misa langsung di gereja, sampe punya keluarga baru di sini aja mereka tetep ngga noleh ke arah gue. Bisnis nomor satu, sedangkan gue ini masalah yang keseribu.”

_Keluarga. Benar juga. Mingyu hanya akan dianggap keluarga oleh Wonwoo._

“Hari ini gue males harus muka dua lagi, gue males harus minta tolong ke Tuhan Yesus buat balikin waktu orang tua gue yang keambil sepenuhnya Cuma buat ngurusin perusahaan, gue capek kesepian.”

Ketika indera penglihatan Mingyu menangkap setetes air jatuh dari kedua bola mata Wonwoo yang tidak terbuka sempurna, saat itu pula ia memberi pelukan erat untuk memberi segala jenis kekuatan yang ia miliki hanya untuk membuat Wonwoo yakin kalau saat ini pemuda itu ingin jatuh dan meluapkan segala rasa sedih, Mingyu akan dengan senang hati memeluknya semalaman penuh dan menampung kegundahan yang selalu tersimpan rapi di dasar hati Wonwoo.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo terus menangis sesenggukan hingga suaranya tak lagi jelas di telinga Mingyu. “gue sayang sama lo. Jangan tinggalin gue, ya? Gue gamau sendirian lagi.”

_Gue juga sayang sama lo, Won._

_Tapi rasa sayang kita kayanya beda, ya?_

“Jangan ngelamun.”

Mingyu tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan kemudian tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang ada sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengabsen tiap fitur wajah Wonwoo.

_Mata kecil dengan satu kelopak mata tipis, hidung tinggi dan panjang serta bibir tipis yang kini membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit._

_Sumpah demi Tuhan, Mingyu benar-benar mencintai Wonwoo dengan seluruh nafas yang ia miliki._

“Won, gue boleh nyium lo ngga?”

Kedua bola mata Wonwoo berkedip dengan cepat secara serempak lalu senyuman tipis kembali terbentuk di wajahnya.

_Manusia memang suka menjadi pendosa paling keras kepala, ‘kan?_

Wonwoo memajukan dirinya lalu memberi kecupan kilas pada bibir Mingyu yang terbuka kecil.

****

**//**

Orang tua Mingyu bukanlah pasangan suami-isteri yang bergantung sepenuhnya pada Tuhan, mereka percaya akan adanya kekuatan semesta yang tidak bisa tersentuh jari-jemari manusia, namun keduanya tetap kompak berpandangan pada hal yang sama; memikirkan cara bertahan hidup saja sulit, mana ada waktu untuk berbakti pada Tuhan.

Karena itu, Mingyu pun tidak pernah benar-benar memahami apa guna pergi ke gereja tiap minggu dan kenapa di rumahnya dipasang banyak tanda salib di saat tak ada seorangpun yang berdoa di sana.

Namun ketika Mingyu datang sambil menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan berkata kalau mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat atau saudara, Ayah dan Ibu Mingyu hanya terdiam, merasa terlalu tua untuk menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan sehingga yang dilakukan hanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu utama, meninggalkan dua pemuda dengan air muka tak terbaca.

“Mereka kecewa ya?” tanya Wonwoo, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. “Mau ke rumahku dulu? Besok kita coba lagi.”

Tanpa banyak bicara Mingyu kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo. “Iya, ayo.”

Hari itu menjadi tanggal 25 Desember pertama sepanjang duapuluh tiga tahun hidup Mingyu tanpa sup ikan kuah kuning buatan Ibunya.

****

**//**

Masih terekam jelas di ingatan Mingyu, bagaimana ia menunggu di depan rumah sejak dini hari hanya untuk memohon maaf karena telah jatuh cinta pada sosok yang selama ini sudah dianggap anak kedua oleh orang tuanya.

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya setiap angin laut berhembus kencang seolah ingin ikut menemani kesenduannya hari itu, terhitung hampir tiga hari sejak natal selesai dan Mingyu habiskan hari-hari sebelumnya dengan tinggal sementara di rumah Wonwoo karena pintu rumahnya selalu terkunci rapat dan ia tidak dapat menemukan jejak orang tuanya.

“Mingyu?”

Ayahnya keluar dari rumah tepat pukul tiga pagi dengan peralatan pancing.

“Ayah mau mancing?” Mingyu bertanya, lupa sama sekali dengan niat awalnya untuk berlutut memohon ampun, rasa khawatir seolah mengambil alih kontrol emosi dalam otaknya.

Sang Ayah menghela nafas lalu menepuk bahu Mingyu. “Kamu udah nunggu berapa lama di sini?"

"Baru dua jam kok, Yah."

Jawaban Mingyu membuat Ayah menaruh peralatan pancingnya di sebelah pintu. "Ayah sama Ibu udah ngomong berdua, nak.”

Nafas Mingyu tertahan selama beberapa detik hingga tepukan di bahunya sontak membuatnya sadar untuk kembali bernafas.

“Wonwoo anak baik, kami paham kenapa kamu bisa sayang sama anak itu.” Mingyu dapat melihat mata Ayahnya yang berkaca-kaca. “Daridulu juga yang Ayah sama Ibu mau itu cuma kebahagiaan kamu, sekarang kamu udah besar, tinggimu udah ngalahin pintu kayu yang Ayah buat ini. Jalan hidupmu, sepenuhnya kamu yang tentuin. Ayah sama Ibu cuma bisa doakan semoga Tuhan Yesus tetap berkati tiap nafasmu.”

Tanpa Mingyu sadari air matanya bergulir begitu cepat, ia memeluk Ayah terlampau erat hingga ia tidak lagi merasakan dingin angin malam yang mengejeknya tadi. Lalu Mingyu dapat merasakan punggungnya dihujani tepukan lembut penuh rasa sayang yang selalu diberikan Ayahnya sejak ia kecil setiap dirinya merasa sedih.

_Apapun yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja._

“Wonwoo di mana? Kok kamu sendirian?”

Belum sempat Mingyu menjawab, ada suara lain yang menyelinap masuk di antara mereka.

“Di sini, Om.” Wonwoo datang dari arah jalanan gang yang gelap sambil memberi senyuman kecil dengan air mata yang ikut tertahan di pelupuknya. “Tadi nungguin Mingyu di mobil tapi aku khawatir takut ada apa-apa, syukur deh kalo engga.” 

Mingyu lalu memundurkan dirinya untuk melihat sosok sang Ayah dari kepala hingga kaki. Sontak terlintas memori masa kecilnya yang selalu dekat dengan laut dan kapal nelayan. Ayah dan Ibu yang menjadi fajar di kehidupan Mingyu, hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan orang tuanya?

“Wah, masih jam segini tapi udah ngumpul semua.”

Ketiganya lalu menoleh, menemukan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan daster biru dongker dan rambut yang warnanya hampir sama dengan Ayah.

“Bu…” bisikan Mingyu yang nyaris teredam suara ombak membuat Ibunya mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“Kemarin Ibu ngeliat foto kecil kamu, Gyu.” Ibunya bergerak maju dan meraih rambut hitam Mingyu yang berantakan. “Dulu rambut kamu warnanya merah terang, kebanyakan main sama matahari, sampai temen-temen ibu di pasar ikut manggil kamu _anak matahari_.”

“Terus Ibu sadar kalo senyum kamu ternyata secerah matahari juga, itu yang jadi alasan Ayah dan Ibu banting tulang buat kerja, ngehidupin keluarga kecil kita.” Tangan dingin Ibu pun bergerak pelan untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Mingyu.

“Sewaktu kemarin Ayah sama Ibu saling cerita, ternyata yang kita mau itu sama. Cuma satu aja. Kita cuma mau senyum kamu yang cerah itu ngga pudar sedikitpun.”

Mingyu menunduk dalam, tidak lagi mampu menatap wajah Ibunya yang kini penuh kerutan dan garis halus tanda penuaan.

“Wonwoo sama Mingyu,” kedua tangan Ibu lalu meraih tangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan. “kalian mau ‘kan saling bikin bahagia satu sama lain?”

Keduanya lalu mengangguk cepat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lain.

****

**//**

“Selamat natal, sayang.”

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan saat merasakan lengan Mingyu tiba-tiba sudah mengalungi pinggangnya lalu mulai berbisik di bagian bawah telinga Wonwoo yang sensitif.

“Dasar jorok, mandi dulu sana.” Jawab Wonwoo singkat tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria yang sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun namun masih saja bergelanyut manja di belakang tubuhnya.

Mingyu akhirnya menyerah saat melihat Wonwoo masih asik menyusun piring dan garpu di atas meja makan.

Keduanya kini tinggal bersama dalam sebuah apartemen kecil di Jakarta Pusat dengan lalu lintas padat yang menjadi pemandangan mereka tiap harinya. Tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak hubungan keduanya disetujui oleh orang tua Mingyu (yang kini telah berada di rumah Bapa tanpa perlu lagi merasakan pedihnya dunia), sedangkan orang tua Wonwoo pun hanya memberi decihan tak peduli saat Wonwoo menelfon mereka lewat telefon untuk menyampaikan kabar.

Hidup berjalan terlalu cepat dan tanpa disadari kini mereka telah menjadi pria dewasa berkepala tiga dengan kehidupan sederhana di tengah hiruk piruk kota Jakarta.

“Kamu masak apa, Won?” Mingyu kembali bertanya setelah mengecek _e-mail_ dan memastikan tidak ada pekerjaan yang akan mengganggu masa cuti natal dan tahun barunya kali ini. Ia lalu menyeruput kopi hitam yang telah Wonwoo siapkan sambil mengikuti arah gerak pasangannya yang terus berputar di area dapur sejak tadi.

Wonwoo yang sedang menaruh celemek berwarna biru di meja langsung menoleh ke arah Mingyu, memberi kecupan pada kedua pipi pria berkulit eksotis itu lalu mengakhiri dengan ciuman panjang di bibir. 

Tanpa nafsu berlebihan, hanya ada kasih dan sayang yang tersalurkan.

“Sop ikan kuah kuning. Aku yakin kali ini rasanya jauh lebih enak.”

Mingyu dengan spontan menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak kembali berjalan ke arah dapur, ia kembali mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir sembari mengelus punggung Wonwoo lembut. “Sekarang kamu duduk, biar aku yang mindahin pancinya. Oh, ya, ada hadiah dari Santa juga tuh di kursi aku.”

Wonwoo memukul bahu tegap Mingyu main-main, ia memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki lalu dengan penuh semangat menengok ke arah kursi yang baru saja Mingyu duduki dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita silver yang terikat rapi di tengah.

“Gyu…” Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan panci putih di tangan, mata kecilnya membesar dan mulutnya pun ikut menyuarakan ketidak percayaan yang ia rasakan. “Ini cincin … ?”

Senyuman di wajah Mingyu terus terpatri tanpa ada sorot mata ragu ataupun takut. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang kurus. “Maaf aku ngga romantis sama sekali, tapi di hari penuh berkat ini, aku cuma punya satu doa aja yang aku harap bisa terkabul secepatnya.”

“Kita hidup bareng terus yuk, Won. Tabungan aku udah cukup buat beli rumah yang bisa dijadiin tempat kita tinggal sampe tua.”

Kedua mata Wonwoo masih bergerak cepat untuk bergantian melihat antara kotak cincin yang ia pegang dan wajah pria yang telah menemani hidupnya selama lebih dari duapuluh delapan tahun.

“Kamu mau izinin aku buat bikin kamu bahagia lebih lama lagi ngga, Won?”

“Iya, Gyu. Pasti. Kamu bakal selalu jadi _bahagia_ nya aku.”

_to grow and to love,_

_together._

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: mg and ww are catholic here
> 
> merry christmas! xx
> 
> this is the cringiest thing ive ever wrote, i hope this works doesnt bother you so much ANDDD any feedbacks are very much appreciated, you can also hmu on twitter and cc @alucioles ( lol idk how to embed a link ) 
> 
> stay safe <33


End file.
